1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal transfer printer in which a thermal transfer ink ribbon provided with a coating of heat-fusible ink is heated with a thermal head to transfer said ink to a receiving sheet thereby generating prints on said receiving sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of strong temperature dependence of the thermal transfer ink ribbon, the conventional thermal transfer printer has been associated with a drawback that, under a condition of a constant energy supplied to the thermal head, the density transferred onto the transfer sheet varies significantly as shown by a curve T in FIG. 1 from a standard density curve D for obtaining satisfactory print quality with the change of ambient temperature. Consequently in such conventional printer the print quality is unsatisfactory due to significant change in the print density.